1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a lighting apparatus for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A lighting apparatus 10 of a conventional projector comprises a control module 12, a lamp driver 13 and a lamp 14, in which the control module 12 is used for controlling an operation of each element in the projector and connected to the lamp driver 13 so as to provide a lighting signal to the lamp driver 13. The lamp driver 13 is connected with the lamp 14 and drives gas in the lamp 14 to be ionized to light up the lamp 14 by exerting a high transient voltage (generally is 5K to 15K volts) to the lamp 14.
However, because the high transient voltage is transmitted back to the control module 12 through a signal cable connected between the lamp driver 13 and the control module 12 at instant that the lamp 14 is lighted. The control module 12 causes the projector to operate erroneously and work abnormally because of the high transient voltage so that an operation stability of the projector is lowered, and the influence to the projector is more serious under frequently turning on and off the projector.
Therefore, how to decrease damage on the control module 12 by the high transient voltage generated at the time that the lamp 14 is driven and enhance the stability of the projector are important objects.